Summer of '46 Chapter 6
by M E Wofford
Summary: Sorry. The story is actually haunted and will not cooperate with me. Cannot attach correct chapters. So therefore, rest of story will be uploaded as individual pieces.


Sorry. I cannot get the chapters to attach correctly. Either I am totally crazy, always a possibility, or the fanfiction site has gone hinky. I am therefore going to upload the chapters as separate entities. Please forgive me. I swear to God this story is really HAUNTED. And it's making me old before my time!

Summer of '46

-6-

"What the hell?"

"Boss, I think Ziva needs to go back to the hospital. Something isn't right."

Ziva tried to push away from Tony's arms.

"I am fine."

"No, you're not, Ziva," Abby said as she came to stand in the doorway to her lab.

"You are definitely not fine. You didn't know who we were. You asked me about my clothes? You ran away from Tony. You are not fine."

Ziva looked from Abby to Tony.

"I did that?"

Abby nodded.

Tony spoke up from where he still held Ziva in his arms.

"Yeah, you did. And you didn't recognize your own name."

Gibbs came over and turned Ziva to face him. He looked in her eyes for a few moments and then made a decision.

"Take her down to Ducky, DiNozzo. Make sure he gives her an all clear. If he does, then and only then, Ms. David, you can go back up to the squadroom and help McGee. He just got the old paper file on Anna Stein from the NNC warehouse."

Tony escorted a silent Ziva to Autopsy.

"Well, I just called Jethro. I'm surprised to see you here so soon."

"You found something, Ducky?"

"Yes, Anthony. I did."

The elevator dinged again and Gibbs strolled out.

"What ya got, Duck?"

The M.E. led them to the metal table where the skeleton lay.

"I'm afraid, Jethro, we have two victims here, not one."

He indicated a small pile of bones on a second table. It was hard to make out what kind of bones they were except for one thing, a tiny human skull about the size of a golf ball.

"Our young woman, and she was definitely a woman, was about 5 months pregnant when she was struck on the back of her head resulting in a fracture at the base of the skull and then apparently thrown through that trapdoor to her death. I doubt if she ever regained consciousness."

Ziva sighed and Tony looked at her. Tears were rolling slowly down her face as she stared at the baby skull. He reached out a hand to her just as Ducky noticed.

"My dear, what's the matter? It's sad I know but this poor young woman and her child have been dead for six decades or more. Here, sit down."

He guided Ziva to the chair by his desk. Once she sat down he opened up the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Glenfiddich and a glass. He poured her a tiny sip and handed her the glass.

"Here, drink this."

Ducky looked over at Gibbs and Tony.

"When was the last time she ate, do you know?"

Tony drew a blank. Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Uh, sometime yesterday maybe, Boss? I know we all had lunch together. Oh, and Abby said they didn't feed her anything in the hospital because they were afraid she had a concussion."

"Well, take her up to the squadroom and get her something to eat. And get the housekeeping people to check on the thermostats. It's freezing everywhere I go in this damned building," Gibbs said.

Ziva walked under her own power to the elevator. Tony didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He watched Ziva silently.

Suddenly, she reached over and hit the stop button and the elevator rattled to a halt. She didn't look at him as she spoke. She held her hands tightly together.

"Tony, something is wrong."

"Well, yeah, Ziva. I know."

"No, I mean something is wrong but it is not me. It is something…"

She stopped and looked up into Tony's eyes. He saw something there he'd never seen before. Uncertainty, fear, hesitation; all things he'd never associated with Ziva before. He reached out and took her hands, one in each of his.

"What is it, Ziva? You know you can tell me. What's got my ninja girl feeling this way?"

She looked down again.

"It is like there's someone else inside me, Tony. Someone who takes control and then it is like I am in a dark room and I can barely hear or see what is going on. What is happening to me, Tony? Am I going crazy?"

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him. This was bad, could be very bad. Freeing one of his arms he reached over and started the elevator again.

"Let's get you something to eat and drink first, Ziva, like Ducky said. Then we can talk some more. I don't know what's going on but we'll find out, okay? I got your six."

She nodded into his chest and then pulled away as the bell dinged and the door opened. He watched her walk out ahead of him, back straight, head held high.

He had to find out what was going on. It was scaring him too.


End file.
